


i love you

by loes1907



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loes1907/pseuds/loes1907
Summary: thranduil sees legolas for the first time





	i love you

A loud scream came from the room. Thranduil looked to the door. His wife was behind the door, giving birth to his child.   
A child, he thought. A little piece of me. 

Will I be a good father, another scream. She will be okay my lord’, said an elleth.

Another scream, and a little scream. 

Thranduil stand up when he heard it. His child has born. A piece of him. The door opened. 'My king', said a young elleth. ‘You have a son.'   
The king walked in the room, not believing what the elleth had said. He wanted to see it for himself. He looked at his wife who looked messy but happy. ‘Thran’, he looked at the small baby she was holding. He walked closer. 'Thran', said his wife, 'would you like to hold your son?' Thranduil nodded and took the little elfling in his arms.

Tears appeared in his eyes. His son was so little, so innocent. My son, he thought. 'What will be his name?' Asked Thranduil his voice broke.  
His wife smiled at him, 'his name will be Legolas', Thranduil looked at her. 'Greenleaf?' he asked and his wife nodded. 

Thranduil looked at his little son, 'Legolas', he walked to a chair. 'I promise you, I'll do everything to make you happy, to keep you safe.' 

His wife looked at him, ‘you will be a good Adar my love’, she said. Thranduil looked at her. ‘how can you be sure?’ his wife smiled at him. ‘I just know.’


End file.
